The present invention relates to a portable terminal device, such as a mobile phone, which includes a fuel cell.
In recent years, portable terminal devices, such as mobile phones, have become household items essential to life. The portable terminal devices, such as portable phones, generally have a built-in charging battery cell which is charged repeatedly and supplies electric power to the portable terminal devices. However, as the mobile phones of late years have come to have increasingly diverse functions and their power consumption has increased, so that it becomes difficult to supply enough electric power only from a conventional charging battery cell.
As a type to compensate for shortage of the power generating capacity, portable terminal devices are known which are equipped with another battery cell in addition to a conventional rechargeable cell.
For example, as a prior-art example of portable terminal device of this kind, JP-A-2002-49440 discloses a portable terminal device which includes two battery cells: a rechargeable cell and a fuel cell.